Alibaba's Dream
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: AU and Yaoi – Alibaba dreams about a past life. Short one-shot. Kassim x Alibaba.


**Disclaimer:** Do not own Magi.

 **A/N:** Not a lot of this pairing, but it's a paring I like.

 **Warning:** Rated M for safety. Non explicit, but implied.

* * *

 **Alibaba's Dream**

He was surrounded by palace walls with a huge pandemonium occurring around him. Aladdin's voice was saying something to him, but it was too muffled to make out what he was saying. Alibaba frowned. He didn't know what was happening, except there was this huge black demon-like creature standing in front of him and he felt hopeless. There was also pain—lots of pain. He took one look at himself and realized he had a bunch of cuts. His ribs hurt too, but he couldn't make out if he had any broken ribs. And then Aladdin's voice finally broke through the chaos swirling in his head.

"He's your precious friend, isn't he?" Aladdin asked.

Alibaba, bemused, glanced to the black monster. _Friend? Kassim...that's Kassim?_ Suddenly, there was a sword in his hand and he was running toward it. White and black clashed in a huge shock wave. He was facing Kassim in a battle of the souls. Looking at him, he felt a wave of mixed emotions flicker through him. And then Kassim was shouting at him. Words jumbled together as the he and his friend argued. When it ended, Alibaba was pierced by the memories of Kassim's hardships and the agony of not being able to help his friend.

"If only we had talked this out properly..." he heard Kassim whisper.

The world around him was crumbling. He told Kassim to go with him, but Kassim couldn't leave. Rather, it was already too late for him.

"Hey Alibaba...are we...?" Kassim asked.

Alibaba didn't hear what he had asked as everything was disappearing before him. And then he knew what Kassim was asking and there was so much sorrow, frustration, and relief. He needed to tell him that they were still friends. He ran to him, but just as he replied, screaming out his honest feelings, Kassim was gone. Tears pouring from his eyes, his heart breaking from the despair, all that was left in his arms was Kassim's blackened body.

A warm hand stirred him from his dream or nightmare. Which ever it was, he was glad for it as the dream faded into nothing. He woke up, blinking groggily at the spinning fan on the ceiling. His skin felt sticky from the sweat of the humidity and the heat emitting from the body lying next to him. The hand that had woken him up softly traced down his tear stained cheeks to his neck, cupping it and squeezing.

"Hey, you okay?" a husky voice asked.

 _Morning voice...and sexy as usual_.Alibaba thought as he turned to lie on his side. Kassim was lying on his side too and it seemed he had just woken up as well. "M' fine," Alibaba replied just as hoarsely.

"You were crying in your sleep and calling out my name."

"Oh."

Alibaba blinked. The dream came rushing back. His breath hitched and he quickly scooted closer to Kassim, snuggling into his body despite how hot it was—their apartment's air conditioner had broken and the landlord was still in the process of fixing it. He pressed in close, molding their sweat slicked, naked body together.

"Ugh, it's fucking hot. I don't really want to do post-coital cuddling," Kassim groaned, but he didn't push Alibaba away. Instead, he draped his arm around Alibaba's waist while the other tucked under the white, fluffy, soft pillow.

"I dreamed that you died," Alibaba whispered.

"Huh? Well...everyone dies one day, right?"

"I know, but...this was a weird dream. It was like the past. You were this black demon looking creature and I had to save you, but it was already too late. When I freed you, you were already..."

Alibaba couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his life would be like without Kassim. He tucked his head under Kassim's chin, tears on the verge of escaping. He felt Kassim's hand land on the small of his back. Suddenly, he was being rolled over. An _oomph_ left his lips quietly as his lover draped himself over him. The single off white sheet of blanket slid off the bed, exposing their naked body to the sultry air. The sun light was already filtering through the crappy blinds, heating the room even more. Alibaba grunted, then gasped as Kassim rolled his hips against his.

"Don't get too worked up over a dream," Kassim said as he dropped a kiss on his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips.

The kiss was soft, gentle, and tender, but quickly turned heated. Tongues danced, hands gripped and clung. Grunts and moans filled the room as the bed creaked under their weight. And then they were gasping, clinging to each other for dear life. Fully spent, Kassim rolled off him to lay on his back.

"And that's for proof that I'm still alive," Kassim said smugly.

Alibaba snorted a laugh. "You just wanted to get rid of that morning wood."

Kassim smiled, pulling him in for another kiss. "You love it."

Rolling his eyes, Alibaba rested his head on his chest. The rhythmic beating of Kassim's heart soothed his building anxiety. Kassim was right. It was only a dream and one he didn't need to worry over.

"Can you make breakfast?" Kassim asked.

Alibaba sighed. "It's your turn today."

Kassim started snoring, pretending to be asleep. Chuckling, he sat up and nudged Kassim. "Jerk," he said playfully. He scooted toward the edge of the bed and barely slid one leg off before Kassim was tugging him back. Alibaba yelped just as Kassim buried his face into the crook of his neck, nipping at his sensitive flesh. Alibaba arched, rolling his head slightly to the side to allow Kassim more room to bite and lick.

"Or we could stay in bed all day today," Kassim suggested.

Alibaba had to fight hard from agreeing. He shook his head, pushing himself away from his boyfriend before he got pulled along in his pace. "Can't. I promised Aladdin we would meet up today."

"Ugh," Kassim groaned, slumping back onto their bed, "I swear, you two are fucking behind my back or something."

That earned him a slap from Alibaba across his back. "We are not! Aladdin is my friend and I haven't seen him in a while."

Kassim mumbled something, but Alibaba couldn't make out his words. Shaking his head, he eventually got up from the bed. Still butt naked because he was too lazy to put on clothes and it was too hot to even have clothes on, he headed toward the bedroom door. He stopped briefly to look over his shoulder. Kassim was still in bed, his toned body stretched across it as his dreadlocks spilled over his shoulders, some splaying on the bed as well. Smiling, he said, "I love you Kassim."

Kassim's eyes opened and peered at him curiously. Then he smiled, most of it lifted to one side. It looked more like a smirk. "Love ya' too."

Happiness oozed into Alibaba. It was cheeky, but he liked it. Nodding his head, he left the room, then yelled over his shoulder. "You better not complain if breakfast is crappy today!"

He heard Kassim laugh, filling their apartment with it. It was nice. Their life together was good and he wouldn't change it one bit.


End file.
